Beyond the Looking Back Glass
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Nana's origins have always been mysterious, but when Cedric and Sofia follow a lead from the Conjuror's Board, they discover the very disturbing background of the little girl whose blood now courses through the strawberry child's veins.
1. A Little Insight

Beyond the Looking Back Glass

Summary: Nana's origins have always been mysterious, but when Cedric and Sofia follow a lead from the Conjuror's Board, they discover the very disturbing background of the little girl whose blood now courses through the strawberry child's veins.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the OCs in this story. They belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Okay, guys. This is a fair warning ahead of time. This story is going to be _very dark_. There will be discussion of disturbing and distressing instances in later chapters (and some to a milder degree in earlier chapters), so I did want to give you a heads up. With that said, many of you wanted to know more about Nana's background, and you'll finally get to learn more here. Make sure you've got a blanket and flashlight, or something to comfort you. That said, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Little Insight

* * *

Several months had passed since the Never Realm battle, with both Nana and Davina being victorious in their quest to save not only their loved ones, but also the entire realm itself. Though things had eventually gone back to normal, there were a few who were still forced to oversee the current status of the realm, just to make sure that no further traces of the wicked fallen realm lingered.

Members of the Conjuror's Board had spent a lot of time traveling around from kingdom to kingdom, either offering any assistance requested or paying condolences to those who had fallen victims to the Never Realm's wrath.

Once they were assured that everything was in order, the board members decided to make a quick detour to an undisclosed location, where the notorious and now defunct Tenebrous hideout resided. While many cults in the Never Realm sent chills down peoples' spines, this one in particular caused immense feelings of anger and repugnance, especially considering the dark rituals that were said to go on within the group; from what the Conjuror's Board knew, no one was off limits to the former Tenebrous—not even children.

They scoured the hideout and decided unanimously to eradicate some things that had been left behind. They incinerated any items with negative energy or dark magical properties as well as buried the remains of any sacrificial victims. However, something in the farthest corner of the hideout happened to catch their attention: a desk with some paper residing on it and a rather tall Looking Back Glass nestled just next to it.

Malango the Magnanimous, exhausted from his role in leading the endeavor yet highly curious about what they'd found, ambled toward the desk and shuffled through the papers that had been left behind. The parchment itself was so old that it nearly crumbled against his trembling fingers as he read the writing before him, his body suddenly growing cold as those words struck him to his core.

"Malango, are you all right?" Madame Zenile asked, her sea-green eyes filled with concern as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She blinked as he jumped at her touch, but then she frowned. "What have you discovered?"

"It… It's nothing," he lied, glaring at the other members as they offered him dubious looks.

"It's not 'nothing,'" Sir Clement insisted, folding his arms. "Or else you wouldn't be acting so strangely. What have you found?"

Realizing the others weren't going to let up, Malango finally sighed and turned the papers so that they could see the information displayed before them. He heard their gasps and saw how they turned as pallid as he was, their gazes now so forlorn and distraught as he clutched those papers tighter in his hands, a pained expression on his face.

"What can we do about this?" Oniquela the Observant asked in outrage. "Surely, there must be something we can do!"

"What do you want us to do, girl?" Colonel Vincenzo snapped. "Call up the dead on either side and demand retribution? You're a smart girl, Oniquela, but I swear that you do not think before you speak sometimes."

Malango turned from the group as they argued amongst themselves, his attention drawn toward the Looking Back Glass instead. As he observed the intricate nature of the piece, his mind suddenly wandered a bit as he recalled a certain little girl whose powers had helped with the resistance against and defeat of the Never Realm (not to mention her incredible healing powers). She'd fascinated him to no end.

Tearing his eyes from the Looking Back Glass and trailing them instead to the papers clutched in his hands, he frowned. Her guardians had been left in the dark about the little girl's origins, and what he now possessed could be a key factor to just what sort of dark past their charge had experienced. "They need to know," he muttered to himself, disregarding the arguments that continued behind him. "I owe them that much… It's the right thing to do." Snapping out of his reverie, he cleared his throat and turned sharply, glaring at the other board members. "Enough!" Seeing them pause in their deliberations, he shook his head. "Arguing will get us nowhere, and it certainly won't change anything. I want every last scrap of paper you can find, as well as the Looking Back Glass, to come with us to the Conjurors Realm."

"Whatever for?" Ilse the Effervescent wondered, tilting her head, her short red hair bouncing about her face.

"I have a score to settle."

That night, before returning to their own realm, Malango penned a letter to Cedric and Sofia, requesting that they meet him at the Quad in the Conjurors Realm the next morning. He instructed them to leave Nana in Enchancia, since their topic of discussion would likely open up deep and unwanted wounds for the little one. After sending it off, he and the others left for their own realm once more.

* * *

Back in Enchancia, at the same time, Cedric and Sofia were sitting on her bed, having just put the girls to bed. Both were sleeping soundly, little Nana curling into Tanya, who had her arms wrapped securely and protectively around her tiny fellow charge.

Sofia brushed her fingers along Tanya's face as she slept peacefully, a smile coming to her face. "I'm glad she's able to sleep out of the amulet now… Not sure how it happened, but I'm not complaining."

"I think she always had the ability to do so," Cedric informed her from the other side of the bed, his arms folded as he leaned against several of Sofia's pillows. "It just took a bit of settling into her new role and location. She's far more comfortable now, so it does make sense." He yawned once before leaning farther back against the mountain of pillows behind him, causing the princess to laugh. "Why exactly do you need this many pillows?"

She grinned. "They keep me comfortable. Plus, the girls love to play around and build tiny fortresses with them sometimes. It's kind of cute." She kissed each of the girls on their foreheads before walking over to the other side, gently gesturing for her partner to move over a bit, which he did. She sat down next to him and curled into his side, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her. "Besides, I don't hear you complaining. Watch you fall asleep here."

He gave her a playful look as she snickered. "I can just see the scandalized look on Baileywick's face now if he happened upon _that _sight." He blinked as a scroll appeared out of nowhere and landed with a small 'plop' onto his lap. He reached down and frowned as he held it. "That's the Conjuror's Board seal…"

Sofia sat up as he retracted his arm and unrolled the scroll, beginning to read it. "What's it say?"

"It's from Malango the Magnanimous. He says that they've located…" He frowned heavily. "They found the Tenebrous hideout, along with some artifacts that he thinks we should see."

"The Tenebrous?" She gaped at him as he nodded. "Isn't that the cult that created Nana?"

"Yes… He specifically says that they have information on her origins…" He turned to her, offering her an imploring look. "Sofia… This is our chance to learn more about Nana. We know very little other than where she's from and what sort of powers she has. We know nothing of her backstory."

Sofia seemed to be a bit hesitant as she looked away.

Cedric reached up, brushing some of her loose hair behind her shoulder, gently caressing the wavy locks and her back at the same time. "We don't have to if you don't want to, of course…"

"No…" She glanced back at him before gazing over at their tiny charge, her bright pink hair scattered across her pillow and her mouth agape as she slept soundly next to Tanya. "You're right, Cedric. We don't know much about her, when you really think about it. I feel like we owe it to her. She can't talk to tell us anything, and even if she could, who's to say that _she _would know her own backstory?" She looked back at him again. "Write Malango and tell him we'll be there tomorrow."

"Very well." He rolled up the scroll before maneuvering around her, stepping off the bed and onto the floor again as she settled in her usual spot. "It is a bit curious, though… This letter appeared so suddenly and seems rather urgent." He sighed as Sofia watched him fiddle with the seal on the letter. "It makes me wonder what exactly they have found…and if something is going to happen to Nana."

Sofia reached out, gently grasping his hand and offering him a soft smile. "It's going to be okay. Let's just see what he has to say, and then we can come back and move on. We've finally got some peace, after all. We should enjoy it."

Cedric smiled at her in return, squeezing her hand a bit. "You're right. We should."

As soon as he returned to his tower, the sorcerer immediately penned a quick message to Malango about the meetup. He wasn't sure what awaited them tomorrow, but he knew he'd have to mentally and emotionally prepare himself, and so would Sofia.

Little did they know, that was going to be much easier said than done.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Erine


	2. Erine

Beyond the Looking Back Glass

Summary: Nana's origins have always been mysterious, but when Cedric and Sofia follow a lead from the Conjuror's Board, they discover the very disturbing background of the little girl whose blood now courses through the strawberry child's veins.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the OCs in this story. They belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: You'll finally learn the name of the little girl whose blood Nana now possesses, as well as her physical features and something she and our precious Strawbaby both share. Also, the little girl's name is pronounced normally; it just has an extra 'e' at the end.

* * *

Chapter 2: Erine

* * *

Dawn arrived faster than expected, and given the nature of their quest, Cedric and Sofia asked the royal family and Cordelia to look after Nana and Tanya while they tended to 'important business.' They didn't elaborate too much, except to say it was a matter presented by the Conjuror's Board (which was more than enough, apparently). Once they received the clear from Roland, then came the hard part: bidding their girls farewell for now.

"Why can we not go?" Tanya asked with a perplexed expression as she sat next to Nana on Cordelia's bed. "Surely it is not so dangerous that we cannot handle it. I am sure you know by now how powerful we both are."

"It's not a matter of being powerful, Tanya," Cedric responded, kneeling next to her and giving her a meaningful look. "It's a matter of…well, keeping you both mentally secure and happy. I'm afraid the journey Sofia and I are about to embark on must be done without you two for a change. But trust me when I say that it is likely best for both of you."

She sighed, nodding. "If you say so…"

Nana reached out with a discontented expression, waving her tiny hands toward her guardians. It was no secret that she didn't want to be left behind. Even if she'd be with Tanya and several others (including her best friend, Corban), she preferred to stay with Cedric and Sofia.

"We'll be back before you know it, Nana," Sofia assured her charge, smiling and hugging the tiny girl. "Don't be upset, okay?"

The strawberry child nodded against the princess's shoulder as she sighed. She then leaned back, placing her hands to her heart and extending them up toward the auburn-haired girl.

The princess smiled, brushing her nose against the little girl's and causing her to giggle. "I love you too."

The goodbyes exchanged, Cedric and Sofia entrusted their girls to Cordelia's care before they clambered into the AutoCoach and took off.

"We need to open the portal to the Conjurors Realm," Cedric informed his partner a while later as they rode along. He noticed Sofia gazing out the window and smiled as she turned to slowly blink at him. "Are you all right?"

She frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know… I guess I just have an uneasy feeling." She ran her hands along her face before sighing. "I guess maybe I'm just nervous… I hate all this mystery and not knowing."

"We'll find out soon enough." He reached out and took her hand. "But first, I need your help. Can you concentrate for me?" Seeing her nod, he calmly and clearly began chanting the magic words they needed to open the portal at last.

"'Mid twisted wood, let swirl about

the portal in as well as out.

Unlock the hidden gated helm,

and lead us to the Conjurors Realm!"

Such a daunting task left both of them exhausted, and Cedric pulled Sofia to his side as she began swaying a bit from the overexertion.

"Cedric…" She frowned as she slowly shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the strange haziness and heaviness she felt so suddenly.

"Just rest, my dear," he advised, shifting a bit on the seat so that she could fully embrace him. "I suggest you relax for a while. That sort of magic would wear out anyone. We must have our wits about us before we arrive."

"You feel it too, though, don't you?" she mumbled as she played with the purple fabric of his robe, a tactic she was attempting to use to distract her mind from wandering into uncharted territory. (It wasn't really working, but it was worth a try.) "I just know something is going to happen, Cedric. I feel it in my heart."

"I…" He cleared his throat and straightened up a bit, grasping her hand and smiling soothingly as she glanced up at him. "It's going to be okay, Sofia. Whatever it is that you're feeling, there's nothing that we can't handle. And there's nothing that I'll ever let harm you."

She smiled softly before kissing his cheek, giggling as he blushed a bit. "Thanks, Cedric… And I won't let anything hurt you either. After all, I've gotten pretty good at this Protector thing."

He chuckled, nodding. "The best, I'd venture to say." He sighed as she lowered her head to his chest again, her eyes slowly closing. "Get some sleep, Sofia. I'll wake you when we arrive."

She yawned once before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Sometime later, the AutoCoach began descending to the platform of the Quad where Malango the Magnanimous was apparently pacing, an anxious look on his face. Cedric gently woke Sofia up and helped her out of the coach before they both approached the older man.

"Come, quickly," Malango insisted as he gestured toward the building and began leading them onward. Rather than taking them to the boardroom where most discussions took place, the leader guided them into the lower part of the Quad, where an ominous dark door loomed before them. He whispered a few magic words, and the door swung open.

Cedric blinked as Sofia reached out and took his hand, pressing a bit closer to him. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and eased forward behind Malango.

The room they entered contained candles lit on all sides, flickering in the darkness and against the cold chill that filled the air. In the center of the room lay a large rectangular table with three armchairs. Around the room, the trio could see old paintings, which were likely of former members of the Conjuror's Board. Several ancient-looking trinkets also dangled from the ceiling above them, adding to the curious and somewhat strange atmosphere. On the table, the partners spotted a crystal ball and some pieces of parchment scattered about. They also couldn't help noticing that etched into those papers were images of people, most of them children. And finally, at the back corner of the room, they spotted perhaps the largest Looking Back Glass they had ever seen.

"…What is going on, Malango?" Cedric asked hesitantly as he watched the older man turn toward them. He couldn't help the uneasiness he felt creeping over him, and judging by how Sofia held tighter to him, he could tell that she was likely feeling the same way.

"You two may want to sit down."

Sofia frowned. "Nothing good ever comes from those words…" Nevertheless, she sat down in one of the armchairs, never letting go of her partner's hand as he also sat down.

Malango followed suit and sighed heavily, crossing his legs and pressing his fingers together. "As I mentioned in my letter, we made a stop at the Tenebrous hideout. What I purposefully neglected to mention was _what_ we found…" Seeing their curious yet nervous expressions, he closed his eyes. "We found plenty of dark magic spells, illegal magical items—including minerals and herbs, and spilled potions among the debris. But we also found…remains."

"Remains," Cedric echoed, not liking how the word felt on his slightly trembling lips. "Y-You mean…"

The leader opened his eyes and nodded once, his expression stagnant, which was a stark contrast from the Enchancians'. "Not excluding children, I'm afraid." He leaned forward and grabbed a stack of papers, passing them to the other sorcerer, who hesitantly took them. "Evidently, the Tenebrous were remarkably good at keeping notes. Granted, I clearly wish their 'notes' had been on a different matter."

While the partners had begun looking over the documents, they immediately wished they hadn't. The papers contained both information and images of the victims the Tenebrous had sacrificed for their own vile ambitions. The more they read and observed, the more ill they felt. How could anyone do such a horrible thing, especially to children, and be fine with it?

Sofia stiffened in her sifting through the papers after she came across one in particular that caught her attention. She wasn't sure what drew her to this particular victim, but she couldn't take her eyes off the little girl in the image. The girl in question had long, unruly light brown hair, a tattered pajama set, bruises all over her fair skin, and an agonizingly familiar pair of green eyes.

Sensing the princess's discomfort, both Malango and Cedric moved closer to her to peer at the paper in her hands.

"Erine," Sofia read, her voice soft. "She was eight years old. Left in the forest alone, abandoned by her own family." She frowned heavily. "I see why you don't like many people now, Cedric. I'm starting to empathize with you on that."

Cedric shook his head. "Don't let a few bad apples spoil or ruin your day."

"It's not just a 'few,' Cedric." She pushed the documents into his hands, not wanting to look at them anymore. "It was an entire group of people… People who thought it was perfectly fine to not only torture adults, but also kids? Children are innocent! They shouldn't be subjected to stuff like this…"

"I know, my dear." Cedric reached out and lightly traced his fingers down her arm to get her to calm down. It seemed to work, because she visibly relaxed. He continued caressing her arm as he looked at the papers in his hand. "Anyway, as I see here, Erine—the little girl—was mute."

"Erine," Sofia repeated softly, an even more intense feeling of sadness rushing through her all of a sudden. She managed to hold it back though and not succumb to any tears.

The royal sorcerer didn't notice her reaction. "Hmm." He frowned thoughtfully as Sofia watched him silently. "The cult only knew her name since it was stitched into the back of her pajamas."

"Interesting," Malango interjected briefly.

Further reading informed them all that Erine was the only one of the group who was noted as a mute. The partners focused their attention on the solemn image of the girl, especially her green eyes. They were eerily familiar, which unnerved both of them.

Sensing their obvious discomfort, Malango shifted a bit in his chair and got their attention. "Would you like to know the fate of the child, since you can't seem to tear your gaze from her?" He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was actually curious about the little girl's eyes too. They were familiar in a way, but unlike the Enchancians, he couldn't quite place the familiarity. He smiled gently as they hesitantly nodded at his question. "Very well. Though I must warn you that anything I show you might…etch itself into your minds, or perhaps give you nightmares or anything else of that nature."

"_Show_ us?" Cedric gasped in realization as Malango walked directly before the Looking Back Glass. "Oh, you mean…" He stood, pulling Sofia up with him as they approached the mirror. He noted that it seemed to be as tall as he was, though it possessed ancient markings and designs around the frame. It also emitted a cold aura, which caused the friends to shiver a bit as they neared the glass.

Both Cedric and Sofia knew what Malango's goal was. This knowledge both terrified yet captivated them. They did want to learn more about the past, particularly that of Erine's past. They may not have known the little girl, but they were certainly drawn to her for some reason.

"Hold onto me," the Conjuror's Board leader instructed, waiting as Sofia took his hand, while she held Cedric's. He then raised his other hand and pressed it against the glass's cool surface, reciting an ancient spell before saying, "Show us the past of the mute girl Erine."

The glass rippled as the image of themselves disappeared from the mirror altogether. They now saw a village in their reflection's place. Malango immediately stepped into the glass, followed by the two apprehensive yet determined partners.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Worst-Laid Plans


	3. Worst-Laid Plans

Beyond the Looking Back Glass

Summary: Nana's origins have always been mysterious, but when Cedric and Sofia follow a lead from the Conjuror's Board, they discover the very disturbing background of the little girl whose blood now courses through the strawberry child's veins.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the OCs in this story. They belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: This one is long, and it will introduce you to Erine and her family members. I know I've got a few people who will probably be trying to grab their pitchforks (especially you, Creepy-Pasta). Lol! Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: Worst-Laid Plans

* * *

Once through the Looking Back Glass, the trio paused upon noticing where they were. Of the three, Sofia instantly recognized their location.

"This is the Village of Emanildo," she told the guys, who glanced at her. "It's just outside of Enchancia. I've seen it a few times during my missions from the Mystic Isles. It has become a progressive community after having suffered a major drought a few years ago."

"Impressive," Malango admitted before conjuring up a magical compass, murmuring a few words to it and watching as the arrow spun around before ultimately stopping. He pointed forward. "The little girl is in that direction."

"Between your Which-Way Bow and his compass, I doubt we'll ever get lost," Cedric remarked somewhat sarcastically, hoping to lighten the mood as he smirked toward Sofia, who snickered. It apparently worked for the time being, and for that he was grateful.

They made their trek through the village before heading into the nearby forest. After a while, they stopped upon coming across a rather large manor. They took steps toward the entrance and paused before hearing laughter.

Three people passed by them: two boys who looked to be in their late teens (both with short brown hair and dark green eyes) and a little girl with long brown hair and familiar bright green eyes, who was trying to catch up to the boys. They appeared to be playing tag and were laughing jovially, which warmed the trio's hearts.

"They're so cute," Sofia muttered with a smile. "I love that even though they're older, the boys are playing with her."

The children's laughter died down immediately when they heard a voice from the front door of the manor.

"Stop that this instant!" a woman's sharp voice insisted, her hazel eyes narrowed as she stood tall just outside the door. She was maybe an inch or two shorter than her husband, but she appeared far more menacing. Her short brown hair was neatly styled and not a strand was out of place. She wore an immaculate dark blue dress with a black corset tied around her waist and torso, a pair of dark shoes peeping out from underneath the long hem. She peered at the kids over her spectacles, those hazel eyes blazing in annoyance and frustration.

The husband beside her wore a smart black tuxedo suit with all the fancy trimmings, along with a fancy top hat over his own short brown hair. His eyes, like the girl's were green, though they were a few shades darker.

"Tearing around here like a bunch of wild animals," the woman complained, snapping once and moving aside as she ushered her sons and daughter inside the manor. "What will the neighbors think?"

"Sorry, Mother," one of the boys mumbled before tugging his brother along.

The magic wielders couldn't help but notice that the parents sneered as the little girl passed by them, her head ducked low as she hurried after her brothers.

"Oh, I wish I could hit them," Sofia told the other two, surprising Malango but not Cedric; he knew her well enough to know that she cared a great deal about people and never wanted to see someone—especially children—get hurt. And given her experience with fighting pure evil, physically harming two clearly rotten parents didn't seem all that bad at this point.

"We must remember that this is the past, though," Malango reminded her. "There is nothing we can do to change what has already been done."

The scenery shifted and soon, Cedric, Sofia, and Malango found themselves in what appeared to be a living room. They also saw the trio again, who were facing their parents.

"Timothy, Tarrant," the man scolded, addressing each dark-haired boy individually. "You two know better than to behave like that. You should stop acting like children and be studying to become proper gentlemen; or else, you will never wed young women of a higher status."

"Although I think they're the least of our problems," the woman remarked coldly, casting her glare toward the little girl, who cowered before both of them. "Our biggest disappointment…"

The brothers immediately stood in front of the little girl in a protective manner, almost as if they'd done this sort of thing far too often.

"Don't hurt Erine, Mother," Timothy pleaded, his right hand clutching the little girl's. "She's only a child."

"Erine," Sofia whispered, nodding. So, she _was _the same girl. She pretty much knew that was the case, but just having those beliefs confirmed was a bit of a relief.

The trio of magic wielders could only watch in dismay as the parents continued scolding the little girl, who couldn't even speak up to defend herself.

"Such an embarrassment to this family," the father complained, never minding how disheartened his daughter appeared. "Can't even talk."

"More like _won't _talk," the mother scoffed. She glared more intensely at the girl. "Maybe we never should have had her in the first place. _You_ were the one who insisted on having 'a little princess' though."

"My mistake," the man quipped, folding his arms.

Those words cut through Erine like a knife, and each of the visiting trio could see that clearly. She had held back her emotions and was clearly grateful that her brothers were covering her, but it was obvious that she was nearing her breaking point as she gently wiped at her eyes.

"Get out of here," the woman ordered, turning her back on them. "I don't want to see any of you again tonight."

Erine didn't need to be told twice. She turned and quickly bounded to her room, ignoring her brothers' calls for her to wait as she slammed the door, the lock audibly heard clicking into place.

The scene shifted, and the three magic wielders found themselves in Erine's room. They saw the poor girl curled up on her bed, her body shaking as she sniffled and sobbed.

Sofia could hardly take it and felt her heart going out to the younger girl. She walked toward her and was about to comfort her when she watched her hand pass right through her. "I forgot," she mumbled to herself, frowning. These were shadows of the past. There was nothing she could do for her, and that hurt her worse than hearing her crying. Still, she couldn't help feeling horrible for the girl.

Erine sat up and began wiping her tears away, though a few more managed to fall down her face anyway. She stumbled from her bed and walked over to her chest of drawers, rummaging through one of them as she pulled out a piece of parchment and an inkpot. She carried them over to her vanity and sat down on the seat in front of it, lowering both items to the surface. After dipping the quill into the ink, she then began drawing.

"I wonder what she's making," Cedric murmured as he watched Sofia step up behind the little one. He and Malango walked next to her, peering over the girl's shoulder to see the image that Erine had created.

On the parchment was a depiction of Erine with her brothers all holding hands, and an outline of a house surrounding the three of them, with a heart and a written caption saying _Happy Family_. The magic wielders weren't at all surprised that she had neglected to include her parents in the drawing.

"When I was little, if my mom ever got upset with me, I thought it was the worst thing in the world," Sofia confided in the other two, who listened to her quietly. "Of course, she was usually upset if I did something that could end up hurting me or causing a bit of trouble, which I now get. But she never went as far as those two did…" She folded her arms. "And I also used to think growing up without my dad was awful. And it was… But maybe some people just shouldn't be parents." She frowned heavily. "I could never do to my children what they did to theirs. And when _I_ become a mother—"

"You already are one, Princess Sofia," Malango reminded her with a warm smile. Seeing her shy expression, he shrugged. "You took on little Nana, along with Cedric, and adopted her as though she were your own. And now to have young Tanya—a Never Realm creation, no less—living with you as part of your family? You're a mother. Not a conventional one, by any means, but families come in all shapes and sizes, do they not?"

The princess nodded with a calm smile, lowering her arms to her side. "Yeah… I guess so." She glanced at Cedric, who reached out and took one of her hands, holding it gently.

They all jumped (Erine and the sorcerers) when they heard a knock at the door.

Erine stared at the door for a few seconds, her heart beating rapidly. What if her parents had come to scold her again? Or worse…

"Erine!" Tarrant's voice called from the other side. "Open up, Giggles!"

The young girl sighed in relief and smiled, hurrying over to let her brothers in.

"Why do you always call her that?" Timothy asked as they both entered, shutting and locking the door behind them. "She doesn't even talk." He smiled as his little sister hugged him, smiling up at him.

"Maybe not," Tarrant acquiesced. "But…she's sweet, fun to be around, and has a great smile, and she was always giggling as a baby, so Giggles she will always be to me."

"Aw," Sofia cooed, leaning against Cedric as she watched Erine hug her other brother next. She smiled as all three siblings soon joined in on the hug. "They're so sweet together."

The scene changed again, and the trio watched as the brothers continued playing with a very happy (for once) Erine. They played dolls, hide and seek, go fish, and anything that they could manage to do in the room. While Cedric and Sofia happily watched the sweet scene before them, Malango quietly passed through the walls and into the hallway so that he could search for the siblings' parents. He just had a feeling that he couldn't shake…

* * *

Malango paused in his tracks as he heard muffled voices through some double doors. He slowly passed through them and watched as a steward served the parents each a cup of hot tea. He remained near the doors for a while, silently listening to their conversation. However, after a while, his features began paling as he learned something that could potentially lead to their journey there in the first place.

* * *

"This is why I love kids," Sofia told Cedric as they stood next to each other near Erine's bed and watched the siblings play together. "They're so carefree and know how to have fun." She sighed. "I hope Nana and Tanya feel this kind of happiness with us, you know… It would be terrible if they never experienced this sort of feeling."

"I seem to recall an incident not too long ago when Violet and I walked in on you and the girls bouncing on your bed, just giggling away," Cedric reminded her, smirking as she blushed lightly. "I think they have plenty of fun, Sofia. Especially Nana. Tanya is still getting used to her surroundings, but she is definitely lightening up, and a big part of that is thanks to you."

"Maybe, but you're the one who actually spends time getting her comfortable with everyone and everything." She smiled at him as he blinked. "Don't think I didn't see you teaching her how to make a few potions the other day. You both looked so excited when they worked too." She giggled as he chuckled. "If _I'm_ their mother, I guess that makes _you_—"

"Their second cousin, twice removed," he joked, causing her to laugh.

She rolled her eyes as he laughed with her. "No, Cedric… Their father." She eyed him curiously as he shuffled nervously. A soft smile appeared on her face as she traced her fingers along his. "Which would mean…-"

They both jumped as Malango hurried before them, panting. He grabbed them each by an arm and began dragging them toward the door. Before they could ask, he answered, "I have just heard something terrible." He and the other two passed through the wall and stood just outside of the girl's room. "I overheard the children's parents saying that they have plans to pretend as though they're going on a little camping trip just near the mountainside to get a little 'family bonding' in. But it would last the night, which is where their plan comes in… While everyone is sleeping, they plan to abandon Erine in the woods before sunrise and go home immediately."

"What?!" Sofia gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "What—how? _Why_? Why would _anyone_ do that?"

The leader sighed, releasing his hold on them and folding his arms instead. "They believe Erine is destroying their reputation. High class citizens don't have time for a daughter who is not only unable to socialize in any manner, but is also mute. It looks bad in 'high society.'"

"I'll 'high society' them," Cedric murmured but was instantly struck by the notion of what the other man had suggested. "Wait. They plan to abandon her… Th-That could only mean that the Tenebrous…"

"We have to help her, Malango," Sofia pleaded, panic evident on her face. "Please!"

"I wish we _could _help her, Princess Sofia, but these are just images of the past… I wish we could arrest the parents and rescue the girl, but all of this has already happened." He frowned as they stared at him. "There's nothing we can do."

Cedric fisted both of his hands and gritted out, "If we were already out of this Looking Back Glass, I swear I would hunt them down and hex them until they begged for mercy. And when they did _that_, I would hex them some more…"

Sofia noticed his shaking hands and quickly stood before him, taking his trembling hands into hers. She could only look at him in despair as the scene around them changed again, and they were suddenly outside the manor. She noticed that it was morning and the servants were putting luggage in the back of the carriage. "They must be getting ready for that trip…"

"I wonder why Mother and Father thought we needed to go on this trip all of a sudden," Tarrant said as he and his siblings passed close to where the trio was standing.

"Who knows?" Timothy responded to his younger brother. "Just don't say anything to them, unless you want to get scolded." Still, he couldn't help feeling suspicious about this whole thing. It wasn't like their parents to just up and decide they were going to do something as a 'family.' They hadn't been a 'family' in a long time, if ever.

Erine, on the other hand, was secretly excited. They'd never done anything like this before, since they were mostly confined to the manor. So, she was anxious to get a little family bonding somehow, even though her parents never seemed to care for her much. However, she refused to let that notion make her upset. She was going to make the most out of this trip.

While the siblings climbed into their carriage, Sofia was trying hard not to panic. She'd released Cedric's hands and held her clasped hands up to her mouth, fidgeting a bit as she pondered what to do. While she wanted desperately to stop this whole thing, she knew it was impossible. The past was gone, and all that remained was the memory of the Looking Back Glass.

The scene altered once again, and the three conjurors were now in the middle of a forest. They looked around and saw Erine and her family in their carriage, which had come to a stop. They then watched as everyone vacated the carriage.

"Children," the father began sternly, "listen carefully." He nodded toward his wife, who took over from there.

"We will be here for the remainder of the day _and _night." She nodded toward their guards, steward, and coachmen. "Set up camp, and unload our luggage."

"Yes, ma'am," they all responded simultaneously, instantly setting to work so as not to invoke her anger.

While the parents were busy directing the staff, the siblings decided to play some games for a while. The sorcerers moved near the three siblings, who were sitting under a tree's shade and playing charades, one of Erine's favorite games. Sofia's and Cedric's hearts nearly melted at the sweet scene, and they laughed a bit as they saw Tarrant trying to impersonate a chicken (or maybe it was a duck) by flapping his arms. And another time he impersonated their father (whenever their parents weren't looking in their direction) by folding his arms and scowling deeply, which made the other siblings laugh.

While Cedric and Sofia continued watching the siblings, Malango's vision shifted instead to the parents. He narrowed his eyes at the couple as he watched the mother whisper something to her steward. He had a feeling he knew what was being said, given that the steward's eyes widened in horror and he appeared about to protest, though the woman glared at him heatedly. Malango moved forward a bit to hear them better.

"Don't you say a word," she warned the older man, her words laced with malice. "You'll lose your job immediately if you even _think _of saying anything."

The steward could only nod hesitantly as she walked away from him, entering one of the recently made tents nearby. He chanced one last glance at the siblings across the way, especially little Erine, before sighing heavily and entering his own tent.

Malango shook his head as he shuffled back toward the partners, who were still enthralled with the children's games. He noticed the two of them jump, apparently startled, as he moved over toward the siblings.

The steward from earlier emerged from his tent and took a plate of cookies over to the siblings, instantly halting their play. "I have cookies for everyone," he announced in a strained voice, though he was attempting to sound cheerful. "My mother's recipe."

"We love it when you make your mom's cookies, Hobson," Timothy jested with a grin as he took one of the cookies, followed soon after by the other two. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome, Master Timothy."

The three of them were clearly delighted by the kind gesture and stood around, munching happily on their treat.

Erine blinked and looked up as she felt a soft hand on her head. She watched as Hobson offered her a pained smile before sighing and turning to leave and tend to his duties yet again.

"Did you see that?" Sofia asked the other two, frowning. "He knows something…" She watched Malango shift uncomfortably as he seemed a bit discontent. It appeared _he _knew something as well…

The small group watched again as the scene shifted, and it was now nighttime. There was now a fire lit in the middle of the campsite, and the siblings were gathered around it for warmth.

"I suppose it's no surprise that their parents are nowhere to be found," Malango told them, noting with interest how the children rubbed at their arms to block out the chill of the air. "I suppose they couldn't handle the cold."

"Ironic," Sofia returned without missing a beat, "given their extremely cold _nature_."

They saw Tarrant, not liking the sudden quiet, jump up with a grin as Timothy and Erine sat roasting marshmallows (courtesy of Hobson again, of course). "Let's tell each other scary stories!"

Timothy rolled his eyes. "Go for it. Try to scare us."

So, the middle child began his tale: a story of an old woman with one glass eye and a hook for a hand, who could see the future and even predict the demise of anyone. However, she suddenly disappeared one evening and was found a few years later in a trench, and the only things of hers remaining were the clothing she was wearing, the hook, and the glass eye, which appeared to be cracked with blood stained on it.

"And no one ever knew what happened to Old Lady Kershaw," Tarrant finished with a flourish.

Erine blinked at him, not at all frightened by the story.

"I think she's more afraid of her parents than she is of that story," Cedric muttered to the others. "Which is horrible."

"What's sadder is the fact that not one of us is surprised by that," Sofia added, sighing.

The siblings spent the rest of the evening playing games and telling more stories, but soon enough, the boys noticed that Erine was starting to sneeze.

"She's probably getting sick being out in this cold," Timothy reasoned, scooping her into his arms and smiling as she curled into him. "Let's get her somewhere warmer. Tarrant, grab some blankets and pillows from our tent and bring them to one of the carriages."

The boys made a makeshift pallet for their little sister in the carriage, which they figured would be both warmer and more comfortable for her than sleeping on the hard ground. Soon after, Timothy placed his little sister inside, covering her up with the blankets and kissing her forehead. Seeing her puzzled look, he explained, "You'll probably be better in here, Erine. Those tents are pretty thin, and you might get sicker if you stayed in one. Tarrant and I will be nearby if you need us, okay?" Seeing her nod, he playfully ruffled her hair, causing her to smile.

"Night, Giggles," Tarrant told her as he also kissed her forehead, and he laughed as she hugged him. "I love you too." He left with his brother to their tent, leaving the little girl alone.

A bit worried about the situation, Sofia walked over to Erine's carriage and was surprised to find that she was able to enter it and even sit down on one of the seats. "Strange," she mumbled as Cedric slid in next to her. She gave him a mildly helpless look, prompting him to reach for and grasp one of her hands again. She smiled sadly at him before turning to look at Erine. "Poor girl…"

Erine looked a little worse for wear. While she was lying still on her pallet, she couldn't stop sneezing. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was tangled, her clothing was rumpled, and she obviously had a fever. And then the coughing started, which caused her to sit up a bit, leaning against the other seat as tears sprung to her eyes. Soon, though, she lay down again and attempted to sleep, though her breathing was rather ragged.

The princess unconsciously reached out to the little girl to place her free hand on her head. Rather than passing through like always, her hand actually settled on Erine's head, her fingers gently brushing the brown strands of hair. She gasped, her eyes widening as her hands and her amulet both started glowing. Hearing Cedric also gasp, she looked toward him in surprise before noticing that their joined hands were _both _glowing.

They both looked back at the sleeping girl and found her calmer and apparently sleeping more comfortably now, a small smile on her tranquil face. Sofia quickly moved her hand from Erine's head and slipped her other hand out of Cedric's, and the glowing suddenly stopped. She and Cedric exchanged glances, both confused about what they'd just seen.

When Sofia tried to reach out a hand to Erine once more, it went right through the sleeping girl, much to her dismay. "Strange," she mumbled, causing Cedric to nod.

"I'll say… This raises a few questions, don't you think?"

The princess offered him a sardonic stare. "Just a few. Come on. Let's tell Malango what happened and see if he knows anything."

* * *

After hearing their explanation, the leader gave the other two a serious look. "I must warn you that even though you're very familiar with the powers of the Amulet of Avalor, you must be careful. You two have already established an emotional attachment to Erine, and it's likely triggered the amulet to unlock another power."

"Another one?" Sofia echoed, shocked.

"Just stay alert," Malango continued. "Especially around the girl. You do not want to disrupt the past, because it could change the present day, and most likely not for the better."

They stood still as their surroundings shifted yet again. They now stood in the middle of the camp, and it was likely past midnight at this point. They noticed that the parents' and staff's tents were all gone. Hearing shuffling behind them, they turned and watched as the parents and staff members quietly gathered their things and put them on the carriage were Erine's brothers were currently sleeping. It had probably gotten too cold to stay in their tent the night before, and they'd taken their own advice at last.

"They're leaving her," Sofia realized, her eyes widening in horror as the parents' plan finally came to fruition.

"Move the girl from the carriage and put her over near the trees somewhere," the father declared as he waved his hand. "And be quick about it, will you? I'm ready to get back to the manor."

"Y-Yes, sir…" Hobson swallowed nervously and quietly took Erine from the carriage, cradling her in his arms, and carried her over to the tree his boss had indicated. He did not want to do this, but he also was terrified of either losing his job or worse.

Hobson slowly lowered Erine to the plush grass, gently moving her hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I am so sorry, Erine," he whispered gently, tears welling up in his eyes. Thinking quickly, he shed his warm robe and wrapped her up in it to keep her protected from the cold as best as he could. "Goodbye, little one…" He caressed her hair a few more times before standing and walking away quickly, hopping into one of the carriages, his face stricken with grief. He didn't dare look back, lest his emotions overcome his logic and force him to do the unthinkable.

"Go!" the mother hissed quickly to her coachman, and within mere minutes, the entire barrage of carriages was gone while Erine was still sleeping, all of them disappearing through the trees.

Sofia hurried over to where Erine was lying and knelt before the girl. She tried hard not to cry, but seeing everything unfold before her very eyes was too much for her good heart. She was horrified to see how terribly those parents could treat their own daughter. How could they be so callous and heartless? Erine was a sweet, kind, and innocent girl, and she didn't deserve to be treated that way. The princess's tears started flowing without her permission, little droplets weaving their way down her face. She wanted so badly to comfort the little girl, but she couldn't.

She gasped softly when she felt gentle arms surround her waist, hugging her from behind. She didn't need to look back to know that Cedric was holding her now. She placed her hands over his as she stared sadly at the girl's sleeping form, futilely wishing she could have changed what had happened. But that cold truth crept back over her as she reached out once more, her non-glowing hand passing straight through the child.

She couldn't do anything. It was too late…

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Leader of the Pack


	4. Leader of the Pack

Beyond the Looking Back Glass

Summary: Nana's origins have always been mysterious, but when Cedric and Sofia follow a lead from the Conjuror's Board, they discover the very disturbing background of the little girl whose blood now courses through the strawberry child's veins.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the OCs in this story. They belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Well, it's time for a familiar face in here. Mr. Shortman92, MJ2X added this in just for you. 😉 It honestly surprised *me* when I got the notes, but I was excited to see the implementation. Anyway, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Leader of the Pack

* * *

Malango had watched the scene from a distance, his features concerned and downtrodden as he saw the princess completely break down. He'd always known her to be a strong-minded individual with a heart of gold, so to see her absolutely crumble like that had surprised him a bit. Granted, he had a feeling where this scenario was going, though he didn't want to say anything out loud and make the partners even more upset. He couldn't blame her for her reaction either. It was incredibly painful to see a child suffer the way little Erine had.

A few minutes later, their surroundings changed again. The partners stood up slowly, Sofia smiling wearily yet appreciatively as Cedric reached out and wiped away the rest of her tears. They looked around, realizing it was finally daylight. However, the forest seemed quiet. Perhaps _too_ quiet…

The trio heard a small gasp and glanced down at a fully awake Erine, who was fearfully looking left and right where she sat. She was alone and confused. Where was her family? Where was _she_? Had she been kidnapped? Tears stung her eyes as she silently prayed for her brothers to come find her. Clutching Hobson's robe closer (and wondering why she even had that draped over her), she let out a shuddering breath.

The girl's eyes widened when she heard a rustling in the bushes before her. She gasped fearfully when she saw a pack of wolves emerging from the forest, their teeth gnashing together as they stalked their prey. Erine, panic-stricken, quickly stood up and ran in the opposite direction, leaving behind Hobson's robe. The wolves swiftly took off after her.

Sofia was on the verge of hyperventilating. There was nothing she or the others could do to save the little girl, and she just felt utterly helpless. Seeing her defenseless, alone, and likely to be ripped to shreds by those wolves was just too much. "Guys, I can't do this!" She gestured frantically toward Erine, who had managed to dodge the wolves momentarily, but they found her just as quickly and darted off after her again. "I can't just sit here and watch her _die_!"

"I agree," Cedric concurred, anger and frustration welling up within him. "Malango, please… Please tell me there's _something_ we can do. _Anything_?"

"Cedric, you know we can't…" The leader sighed. "We can't change the past. It would alter events in the present and potentially the future if we disrupt this past."

"What's the worst that could happen?!" Sofia snapped, her blue eyes blazing toward the startled man. "She'll _live_?! She'll get away from her rotten parents and maybe go live safely with her brothers away from two people who clearly hate her?! Tell me, Malango: how is that _bad_?!"

"Sofia," Cedric began carefully, his anger dissipating as he hesitantly reached toward her. He stopped when they heard a startled cry, and they all turned and gasped.

Erine had tripped over a rock, cutting her leg and twisting her ankle in the process. She whimpered and fitfully ambled toward a tree, pressing her back against it as her green eyes widened in terror. The wolves had found her and had her surrounded.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks when one of the wolves pounced toward her. She quickly shut her eyes tightly, awaiting her inevitable fate.

A few seconds went by, and nothing happened. She hadn't been bitten. She did hear a low snarl though, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw another wolf before her. Its fur was dark with a few gray strands here and there, and its green eyes were shining with determination. However, the wolf didn't appear to want to harm her; instead, it seemed to be protecting her from the opposing wolves.

"Are you seeing this?" Cedric asked the other two in awe as another pack of wolves emerged from behind Erine, causing her to gasp. They protectively began surrounding her, growling lowly at the opposing pack. "Incredible…"

Sofia watched in silent surprise as she listened in on the wolves' conversation, with the aid of her amulet.

The main opposing wolf bared his teeth at the one in front of Erine. "Out of the way, you traitor," he growled. "That's our meal, and you're keeping us from enjoying our delectable treat."

"You won't harm her, Xerxes," the other wolf admonished, his head lowering a bit, the glint of the morning sun flickering in his eyes.

Sofia's mouth dropped. She _knew _that voice. She recognized those eyes. It was no mistake who that was. "Wolfrik!" she finally declared, getting Cedric's attention. "Th-That wolf, the one protecting her… That's Wolfrik, Cedric."

"It can't be," he said in disbelief, recalling the former villain who had nearly killed him. He'd been skeptical of his alteration of course in life, but Sofia had assured him that he'd changed and was living a great new life in his new wolf body. As it turned out, she was clearly correct.

The princess was relieved and delighted to see Wolfrik protecting little Erine, even if it was only in the past. It did her aching heart a lot of good.

The opposing pack snarled and gnashed their teeth at Wolfrik's pack, but he wouldn't stand down. He growled in response and began to advance in a rather intimidating manner, causing the others to take a step back.

"Protecting the prey, Wolfrik?" Xerxes taunted, even though he was creeping backwards from being stalked. "What sort of wolf are you? A _cowardly_ one! I want my meal!"

"If you lay a paw on her, I will kill you," Wolfrik returned, glowering at the other wolf. "My pack will attack, and there will be nothing left of you."

"What are they saying?" Cedric asked Sofia, who was watching in interest.

She translated the conversation for them before frowning. "I just hope Wolfrik can handle them…"

They watched as the packs growled at each other, trying to assert their dominance over each other. At last, though, the opposition turned and retreated.

"You're not worth it," Xerxes remarked, scoffing. "She's nothing but skin and bones anyway. We'll find better meals near the edge of the forest. But watch yourself, Wolfrik. Next time, it's me and you." He took off to catch up with the other wolves, leaving Erine with the other pack.

Sofia sighed in relief, her hands over her heart, as she watched Wolfrik step toward a shaking Erine. "Erine…"

Wolfrik sat in front of the scared girl and gently nuzzled his snout against her cheek, causing her to blink. He smiled as she bravely reached out and brushed her fingers over his head.

Erine silently laughed when he and the rest of the wolves approached her, nuzzling her gently. A smile formed on her face. She'd never felt so protected before, except by her brothers. Perhaps the situation was strange, but she'd rather be here with these carnivorous caretakers than with the likes of her own parents.

"I'm quite surprised at this outcome," Malango admitted. "Not all wolves would do that."

"I've met another one who would," Sofia responded, recalling Nashoba from several years ago. "But Wolfrik used to be a man. A horrible human being who changed his ways and transformed into what you see now. He's so different now, and in a good way."

The trio blinked when they heard a new growling sound, though it wasn't the wolves this time.

Erine blushed lightly and tried to cover her stomach, attempting to silence it but to no avail.

Sofia smiled a bit. "That reminds me of when we first met Nana… She did something similar."

Cedric nodded as Malango watched on, a hand propping on his chin in curiosity.

Wolfrik chuckled. "Food," he told the others. "I think our little charge is hungry."

"There's a berry bush nearby," one of the female wolves informed him.

"Right." He gently tugged on Erine's sleeve to get her attention before nodding toward the aforementioned bushes with some edible berries.

She smiled brightly and shakily stood up, with the aid of some of the wolves. She winced instantly when she felt pain shooting down her leg and to her ankles. She'd really hurt herself earlier…

"Come on, little one," one of the older female wolves murmured softly as Erine held onto her fur. "That's it."

Slowly but surely, the little girl made it to the bushes, picking some berries to eat.

For the whole time, Wolfrik and his pack stayed close to Erine. They learned quickly that the girl couldn't speak, but she was able to show her appreciation through hugs and nuzzles, which they welcomed. For most of the day, she and the wolves sat under a tree eating fruits and berries. Her sprained ankle and cut leg were bandaged with some cloth strips torn from her pajama dress.

The entire day, Erine waited for someone to come find her. Hours passed by, but she still waited, having full confidence in her brothers that they would find her. However, when thunder began rolling in the distance, signaling the impending storm to come, the wolves knew it was time to seek shelter.

After searching for a while, they found a cave big enough to host Erine and themselves. They all watched in comfortable silence as the sky burst open and rain began pouring to the earth. As it was already sundown and they had no other place to go, they decided it would be best to sleep.

"Is she going to stay with us, Mr. Wolfrik?" one of the little pups asked as he jumped into Erine's lap, giggling as she scratched his head. "I like her!"

Wolfrik chuckled. "For now, Balo. Our paths may part eventually, but she is safer here with us for the time being."

"I just wish we knew her name," one of the female wolves lamented. "With her not being able to speak, it's difficult. Not that she would understand us anyway, but it would be nice to call her something."

"What about 'Little Berry?'" a younger male wolf asked. "She's little and she seems to like berries, so…"

Cedric's breath caught as he heard those words. Little Berry… His mind delved back to when he and Fia had engaged in a lengthy conversation during her stay with him and Sofia. She spoke so warmly of her own Little Berry. The relation was uncanny.

"Little Berry it is, then," Wolfrik laughed. "Now, let's settle down and keep her warm then. It's going to be a long night."

While the wolves and Erine slept soundly, huddled together in the cave, the conjurors were standing under a nearby tree, watching silently. Seeing Erine sleep peacefully for the first time made them happy, especially Sofia.

"It's sad to think that a pack of wolves could take better care of her than her own parents," Sofia mumbled with a frown. "And I use that term _very_ lightly."

Their area shifted again, and the rain lifted completely. It was now probably midnight or after, though it was still cloudy. A thick fog suddenly surrounded the cave where Erine and the wolves resided.

Out of nowhere, the sound of a flute wafted across the air from a distance. The wolves stirred a bit as they heard the sound, and they looked up as they felt shuffling from where they were resting. They watched in surprise as Erine slowly stood up and began walking out of the cave in a daze.

Worried, Wolfrik stood up, followed by his pack. "Let's follow her," he told the others. "We must keep her safe."

"Wait up, Little Berry!" Balo called as he hurried after her, playfully nipping at her toes, avoiding her bandages. "Where are you going?"

Erine didn't respond in any manner. She held no emotions on her face as she slowly walked away from them, entering the darkened forest, the music of the flute still luring her forward.

"Let's go," Sofia said, grabbing Cedric's hand and Malango's wrist, pulling them with her. "I've got a bad feeling about this." She frowned as they began running after her. "I just hope I'm not right…"

They stopped soon after as Erine paused before the silhouette of someone amidst the fog. When a gust of wind blew by, they were able to see a person in a black hooded robe playing a flute.

"The Tenebrous," Cedric managed, feeling Sofia's grip on his hand tighten. "Oh, no…"

Sensing the danger and dark energy radiating off the hooded figure, Wolfrik dodged in front of Erine to protect her, alongside the rest of his pack, who began growling threateningly at the enemy.

The cult member ceased his playing, but Erine was already under his spell. "I'm a bit surprised you filthy beasts aren't ravaging this girl for your prey," he drawled lowly, raising one hand and chuckling evilly. "But no matter. If you won't, I will." He snapped his fingers, and one by one, the wolves collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Sofia gasped in horror as Cedric quickly wrapped his arm around her, preventing her from approaching Wolfrik and even Erine, since her amulet might once again be triggered by her emotions.

Wolfrik, for his part, watched tiredly as the hooded figure lifted Erine from the ground and snapped his fingers again, causing her to go unconscious. "No…" He lost the rest of his energy and collapsed, passing out on the ground.

"Wolfrik!" the princess called, startled.

"He's not dead, Princess Sofia," Malango assured her. "Just unconscious."

A bit relieved by that notion, Sofia's attention then turned to Erine. She watched as the hooded figure carried her across his shoulder before summoning a swirling portal and entering it. "We need to go, _now_!" She bolted forward, powered by panic and worry, the other two hot on her heels as they all ran into the portal without a second thought. No sooner had they entered, the portal sealed behind them, and everything went dark.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: A Drop of Innocence


	5. A Drop of Innocence

Beyond the Looking Back Glass

Summary: Nana's origins have always been mysterious, but when Cedric and Sofia follow a lead from the Conjuror's Board, they discover the very disturbing background of the little girl whose blood now courses through the strawberry child's veins.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the OCs in this story. They belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: We're about to get into the really dark stuff, so I just want to give everyone a warning. This chapter and especially the next one will both be _very_ dark. Also, you're going to see another side of Sofia that even _she _wasn't aware she possessed. Or at the very least, she tries to keep in check. I suppose a bit of MJ2X's notes mixed together with my interpretation of a scene from _Touched By an Angel_ (the Liberty Moon episode), so I'm incorporating some elements of that in here and in the next chapter. It'll make sense when you see it. Sofia's a Protector, in more ways than one.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Drop of Innocence

* * *

Despite running into the vortex, the visitors' surroundings morphed anyway, rippling around them. They were now in what looked to be an underground dungeon. It was lit with a few torches on the wall, but even still, they could tell that it was now later than midnight. They could also see that the cells were heavily occupied. Upon closer inspection, they each had to stifle a gasp when they saw people chained to the walls and the floor. Some were bloodied, likely from being tortured. They even saw a few children among the adults, all fated to suffer the same end as the others and every last one of them coated in bruises.

Among those children was Erine. She had obtained a few bruises as well, and they hadn't been there before she'd been taken by the cult. They must have wounded her first before tossing her into the dungeons, their ultimate goal to do who-knows-what to her…

She sat on the cold stone floor, fully awake and her green eyes filled with terror. She had no idea what had happened or where she was. All she remembered was waking up in a room with some hooded people, who had begun hitting or blasting her with magic when she tried to escape. She'd apparently fallen unconscious afterward, but she had no memory of it.

Now she was in this cell. They were all chained to the floor, which she noticed was the case for herself as well. The cold iron cuffs and chains were heavy and irritating her skin, leaving little red marks along her wrists and ankles. Her sprained ankle still ached, and the shackles were doing her no favors. Her leg seemed to have scabbed over, though she could tell that it was infected.

She disregarded those thoughts, her mind in a slight panic as she then wondered if her wolf friends were all right, or if her brothers were still looking for her. She knew they must be. They wouldn't just leave her alone. This must have been her parents' doing, and she'd be rescued soon enough. She managed to channel a bit of calmness, sighing deeply before looking around at the other children.

Many of them seemed to be younger than she was, and her calm nature was comforting to them in some way. However, what she projected on the outside was far different from how she felt on the inside. She was exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. She could feel her lips growing chapped, and her skin was even beginning to sag a bit. She had a constant headache but also felt heavily fatigued and wanted nothing but to just sleep away this nightmare. But she couldn't. _They _wouldn't let her.

Every now and then, a hooded figure would enter the cell and grab a random prisoner, dragging him or her away to an unknown location. Erine and the others were scared and helpless as they could hear countless voices screaming for help, yet none ever came.

The scene shifted again, and the trio now found themselves directly inside Erine's cell. They could see the sun filtering in through the high window, so they knew instantly that it was already morning. The prisoners were all still asleep.

"I guess they must have kept them awake throughout the night with…" Malango trailed off as he noticed the partners looking at him. "Um… The Tenebrous are—_were_ known for…torture, and—"

"We know that," Sofia said curtly, cutting him off. She didn't mean to be so cross with him, but her heart was breaking at the thought of what all of these people had gone through. And they'd been just outside of Enchancia. _Why _hadn't she been called in to help them? It's what she did! She was a Protector!

"I can see your mind working now," Cedric told her, grasping her face with his hands and urging her to look at him, which she did. "This isn't your fault, Sofia. There's nothing you could have done about any of this."

"I just wish I'd _known_… Maybe I could've saved…" She blinked, turning from him. "Where's Erine?"

They searched for a little bit before finally seeing Erine in the farthest corner of the cell. She was wide awake still and looked as though she'd seen a ghost. Her features were pale. Her frame was frail, and her entire demeanor seemed to be deteriorating fast. Her ragged breathing really caught their attention. She was obviously sick.

Sofia nearly sobbed when she watched Erine slowly curl into a ball and start crying. "No, Erine, no…" She gasped as she felt her amulet activate, the light from it starting to glow. She quickly covered it with both hands to suppress its magic as well as her emotions. Despite how angry she'd gotten at Malango earlier, she knew he was right. She couldn't let her amulet interfere this time, as much as she wanted to.

Cedric noticed her shaken state and walked forward, wrapping an arm around her front and pulling her closer to him in a gentle embrace, his head resting on her shoulder and whispering words of comfort to her as she wept. He lifted one hand and covered her own, helping her suppress her amulet's powers with his own magic. It was an internal struggle for him to do this, but he knew that he had to, for everyone's future.

When all was calm once again, Malango stepped toward the partners. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" He pointed toward Erine.

They watched as another child, a bit younger than Erine, crawled up to where she was sitting. She was careful not to make too much noise with her shackles, and she sat down beside the distraught girl.

Erine looked to her side and noticed a little girl, one of the children she remembered comforting last night. She had soft blonde hair falling in ringlets to her shoulders and the most calming blue eyes she'd ever seen. She gasped as the little girl gave her a sweet smile before gently hugging her as much as she could. Erine, startled by the embrace, slowly reciprocated the hug, which managed to calm her nerves.

At the same time, it all came crashing down on her: the effects of being alone last night, wandering around with wolves who'd protected her from another pack, being kidnapped, and then being tortured. Even with all that on her mind, she could hear the little girl's slow breathing, and it comforted her for some reason. It even lulled her to sleep, her hand slowly brushing through the angelic ringlets of hair on the tiny girl's head.

Cedric and Sofia could only watch with pained smiles as they witnessed the bittersweet scene before them. And Malango only shook his head, feeling dejected by all the events.

A drastic shift occurred next, where the sun was suddenly gone, and night descended upon them quickly. Looking around, they saw that the adults in the cell were all gone. They glanced to where Erine was positioned and found her asleep, curled into a ball on the cold stone floor. The other children were awake and hugging each other in fear as well as crying.

Cedric, Sofia, and Malango noticed that the little girl who'd been comforting Erine a while ago was no longer there.

"You don't think…" Sofia couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to, and judging by Cedric's hand on her arm, she didn't need to.

Erine finally awoke and blinked a few times, trying to readjust her eyes to the darkness. She gasped and sat up quickly, looking around to notice that the cell was nearly empty save for the remaining children with her. However, she looked all around, searching for something…or _someone_. She crawled up next to the other children, her shackles clinking on the stone floor. She tried to communicate with the others by gesturing as much as she could.

She used her hands to describe the little girl she was hugging earlier in the morning so that she could ask the others where she was.

The others stared at her sadly before glancing down.

"The bad men took her this afternoon," a little boy told her softly, getting her attention. "They had black hoods and were so mean. They hit her a lot before pulling her away. She never came back."

Erine deflated as she felt hot tears springing to her eyes, worried for the other girl's fate.

They all gasped sharply as the cell door swung open. They whimpered in fear as one of the hooded figures stepped in and walked over to the little boy who'd just spoken, reaching out toward him.

Erine scowled and stood shakily to her feet, moving in front of not only the boy but also the others. She held her arms out, protectively and bravely blocking them from the figures.

Malango and the partners were even speechless at this point. For such a young girl to commit such an act of selflessness like that? They were in awe.

The cult member was startled by her actions at first, but he then sneered at Erine before slapping her across the face so hard that she dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Erine!" Sofia tried to break from Cedric's hold, but he wasn't allowing it. She watched as the girl groaned and yelped as the cloaked figure stepped on her back.

"You're a foolish child," he mocked, laughing evilly. "You think you're saving them by putting yourself before them like that? Every dog has his day. Yours just came a little sooner though." He used her chains to yank her to her feet, smirking through the hood at her alarmed features. "You deserve to be punished." He glanced at the others behind him. "We'll take this one for our…_special _ritual…"

The others laughed darkly.

As they left with Erine in their clutches, Malango and the partners were filled with rage, especially as they saw the one cult member shift his hold on Erine to her pajama dress collar, literally dragging her out of the cell and down the hallway toward the double doors. They hurried after them.

"I just want to punch this guy in the face," Sofia growled in anger. As he stopped to unlock the doors, she did just that…only to have her hands go straight through him (as expected), which frustrated her to no end.

Cedric, for once, didn't try to stop her. He just let her get out her anger and irritation. To be honest, he also wanted to pummel these goons as much as she did.

As Sofia continued her motions, punching the air rather than the man, her amulet began shimmering again. She didn't even notice, as she was otherwise occupied. She paused and gasped as the cult member tried to strike Erine as she started struggling.

"Be still, you brat!"

Sofia raised her fists and delivered a strong punch to the member's back. However, instead of going through him like earlier, she felt her hands actually collide with the member's back at such a powerful rate that he cried out in pain, loosening his grip on Erine a bit. Sofia, startled, pulled her hands back and looked down at her amulet, seeing that it was just starting to fade in its glowing. "Oh, my…"

Cedric and Malango were a bit panicked about what had just occurred. Would this make a difference?

"Who hit me?!" the member snarled, whirling around on the other cloaked figures, who stepped back. "You dare attack your leader?!"

"N-No, sir! It wasn't us!" One of the men waved his hands in defense as the other shook his head. "And no one else is here…"

The main cult member growled in exasperation and grabbed Erine yet again by her collar, shoving the double doors open and dragging her through, seething as she kicked and struggled against his hold.

Sofia gasped when both Cedric's and Malango's hands rested on each of her shoulders, and they both offered her reprimanding looks.

"Sofia," Cedric said in a disappointed tone.

"Have you lost your mind?" Malango asked in a bit less patient of a tone. "Do you _want _us to get caught? To have things change for you in the future?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" She sighed. "But… You saw what he was doing to her… I couldn't just let that go." She glanced down in shame. "I don't regret it though… I just wanted to prevent him from striking her again. She already looks like she's about to break. One more hit, and she could have easily been killed. You guys know that." She looked up at them apologetically. "I know I need to keep my emotions in check, which…is clearly easier said than done. I need someone sturdy to keep me grounded in reality."

"Allow me to help you." Cedric smiled as Sofia reached up and took his hand from her shoulder and held it instead. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We need to go now," Malango told them, breaking the silence. "We haven't much time."

Cedric and Sofia nodded and followed Malango through the hallway and into a rather large room, where they saw perhaps the most frightening thing they'd ever seen in their lives.

To be continued…

Chapter 6: Coldblooded


	6. Coldblooded

Beyond the Looking Back Glass

Summary: Nana's origins have always been mysterious, but when Cedric and Sofia follow a lead from the Conjuror's Board, they discover the very disturbing background of the little girl whose blood now courses through the strawberry child's veins.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the OCs in this story. They belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Guys, grab a blanket, a flashlight, a teddy bear, and maybe even a fluffy dog or something if you have one, because THIS is probably the DARKEST thing I've ever written. Anyway, this is technically the end of the story, but chapter 7 is an epilogue to show you some stuff that you wouldn't see otherwise. Also, now you can see why the fall of the Never Realm, especially the Tenebrous cult, was a very _good _thing… And why Cedric never wanted to talk to Sofia about it originally. It's a terrible place filled with terrible people, and you're about to find out just how true that is. With that being said…good luck. o.o Meanwhile, don't worry. There's always light after the dark. ;)

PS: Considering the heavy topics seen in this part, this chapter alone could easily fall under a "T" category. Just a heads up!

* * *

Chapter 6: Coldblooded

* * *

Cedric, Sofia, and Malango were so taken aback by the appearance of the large room they were now in. Everything had cult marks carved into it, and even dark magic engravings were etched into the walls. Upon closer inspection, they could also see that the marks continuously dripped blood to the floor below.

On one side of the room, piles of skeletons were stacked high and looked as though they'd previously been burned. Even smaller skeletons were stacked throughout, which probably indicated that they'd come from children.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sofia told them, clutching Cedric's robe sleeve as he pulled her closer.

Malango also had to avert his eyes from the skeletons, as they were making him highly uncomfortable.

On the opposite side of the room, there was a large fireplace that was already roaring with a hefty fire. One could only guess what it was used for, but it occurred to all of them that it could easily be where they tossed those poor souls used for a sacrifice. That would explain some of the burned skeletons, anyway.

Finally, in the center of the room on the floor, there was a drawn magic circle with dark magic engravings in it. Surrounding the circle were many lit candles. The trio watched as Erine was shoved hard onto the floor, causing her to groan and whimper as she attempted to sit up.

The young girl looked around fearfully at her new surroundings, when her eyes caught sight of someone familiar lying motionless on the floor near the piles of burned skeletons. She quickly pulled herself to her feet and hurriedly yet shakily ambled toward the body's direction, kneeling next to it. She reached out a shaking hand, her fingers caressing those familiar golden curls, which were now singed a bit (likely due to contact with fire), before taking in a quick breath and turning the body to face her.

The trio gasped just as loudly as Erine did. Her blood ran cold as she was face to face with the lifeless body of the little girl who'd comforted her back in the cell. Her body was so pale and light, as if her blood had been extracted from her body. She could see deep bruises and even a hole where her heart was supposed to be.

"Cedric," Sofia whimpered, tears once again tracking down her face as she tried to silence her hiccupping, to no avail.

Cedric, who had wrapped Sofia in his tight embrace from behind, could feel hot tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, but he needed to be strong for his partner, who was now crumbling in his arms. "Sofia…"

Malango even had to pinch the bridge of his nose to get _his _emotions under control. He wasn't an outwardly emotional man, but this whole thing was testing his limits.

They all watched in horror as a cult member stomped forward and grabbed Erine's arm harshly to pull her away from the cold, dead body of the little girl.

Erine's head whipped up to face the cult member, her tear-stricken face now filled with rage as she glared heatedly at him. Her once serene and sad green eyes were now full of anger and hatred, and her stare practically seared straight to his soul…if he had one.

He scoffed and ruthlessly threw Erine directly into the magical circle.

The girl's breathing was labored as she stared at the cult members in confusion, watching as they gathered around the circle and began chanting a spell.

Cedric and Malango exchanged glances, realizing instantly what was going on.

"What are they doing?" Sofia asked in sheer devastation as she saw Erine's helpless features change from confusion to pain. "Cedric! Malango! _What _are they _doing_?!"

The sorcerers couldn't answer her even if they wanted to. Instead, they all three watched as the leader of the group stepped up and raised whatever he was holding in his hands.

Malango's eyes widened. "That's the rare powerful healing fruit: the Nanamishka Berry."

Cedric's mouth dropped. "…You… You mean she…." He felt Sofia freeze in his arms when Malango revealed that bit of information to them. It couldn't be…

They all watched helplessly as the chanting increased in volume, causing Erine to go perfectly still. The leader smashed the Nanamishka Berry in his hand and let its juice drip down into the circle, which began glowing immediately upon receiving the first drop.

But it wasn't over. The cult members each released a magical blast at Erine, causing her to silently cry out at the pain they were inflicting upon her, her blood dripping from the cuts in her body down her clothing and skin and into the circle, making the glow turn to a ghastly red shade as it pulsated.

"_Erine_!" Sofia screamed, trying to squirm out of Cedric's tight embrace as she watched the girl fall face down in the circle, weakened from too much blood loss as the cult continued chanting. "Let me go!"

Malango had to jump in and help Cedric restrain the princess since she kept trying to break free to reach Erine. "Princess Sofia, stop! It will do you no good-!"

"She's _dying_, Malango! _That's _not good!" She sobbed. "_People_…aren't good…!"

Cedric was horrified to hear those words leave his best friend's mouth. She'd _never_ said anything like that before. She always tried to see the good in others, but this… This was quickly changing her perspective. And he hated it. He turned the princess to face him and hugged her closely, sighing as she buried her face into his robe and cried in despair before lifting her head as she heard the undeniable sound of a sword being unsheathed.

The trio watched in dread as the leader raised his sword toward Erine. For a moment, as if time stood still, the magic wielders thought Erine was staring directly at them before her beautiful, sorrowful green eyes closed completely, accepting her fate, as the cult leader plunged the blade directly into her heart.

All went silent. Erine collapsed onto the floor. She was gone.

Sofia was now openly sobbing again and repeatedly calling out Erine's name. Her heart was heavy as she slid from Cedric's hold and onto the floor, her head hung low as she beat her fists against the floor.

Cedric knelt next to her and gathered her into his arms, turning his head away from the sight of the girl's crumpled body not too far away as he tried to wipe away his tears while still holding onto Sofia. "I'm so sorry, my darling," he whispered to Sofia, sniffling as she hugged him tighter.

Malango was simply in a state of shock now. He knew things like this happened, but to actually _see _it was something he doubted he'd ever forget. This only made him more determined to seal off any of these types of cults. This couldn't continue happening. He wouldn't let it. He turned his head toward the partners sympathetically, watching them sob together now. So broken…

The trio looked up as the light from the circle engulfed Erine's lifeless body. The light was so bright that they had to shield their eyes, blinking a few times when the light dimmed down a bit. In place of where Erine's body used to be, there was now a small silhouette instead.

When the light finally subsided, the magic wielders gaped at who was now standing in the middle of the circle. Green eyes were wide and looking around her big surroundings in both fear and confusion.

"Allow me to introduce our newest member," the leader announced with a sneer. "I present to you the Nanamishka Berry. Or rather… Nana."

Cedric and Sofia watched their little charge, who was shaking in fear as she looked at the hooded figures hovering near her. She was dressed as she had been the day that they'd met her, though she appeared far more frightened than she usually was around them. Though it wasn't too hard to determine why…

"We have seen enough," Malango told them both as they stared up at him from the floor. "We now know Erine's fate…and your Nana's as well. I had a feeling that's how things would turn out, but I was not for certain." He reached out a hand to each of them, sighing as they both accepted and stood. "We need to have a discussion back at the Quad regarding everything."

Cedric nodded as Malango chanted a spell to open the portal to the mirror. He and Sofia glanced back once, seeing the past Nana shivering in fear even still. "Soon, my love," he whispered to the little girl, though she couldn't hear him. "You'll be with us soon…"

* * *

They exited through the portal, and they were all now back where they began. Everything was silent at first as they all tried to come to terms with what they'd just witnessed and discovered.

The younger sorcerer had guided his partner to a sofa, having her sit down. "Sofia…?"

The princess was completely unresponsive. Given the shock of what had happened, it wasn't all that surprising.

Malango sighed heavily. "I'm going to speak with the other board members, and we're going after Erine's parents. We will do all that we can to arrest them and seal them away in the most secure location we have. Would you…like to be privy to that? Or rather, would either of you like to go along with us?"

Cedric frowned as he sat next to Sofia, who still hadn't moved or said a word. "It's best if we don't. I won't speak for her, but if _I _see either of their faces, I can't promise that I won't try to hurt them. And I certainly wouldn't regret doing such a thing, given what we saw."

The board leader nodded in response, understanding the younger sorcerer's wishes.

"We'll be heading back to Enchancia now, actually…" Cedric stood up, carefully pulling the princess up with him. "We have two little girls who are waiting for us to return."

"I understand. I deeply apologize for everything, Cedric, and Princess Sofia. I didn't realize…how horrible it would truly be. But I promise you both that we _will _take care of the parents. You have my word."

Cedric nodded. "Thank you, Malango."

* * *

The partners finally left the Quad and entered the AutoCoach. Cedric set the coordinates for Enchancia, grateful that they were finally going home. However, the silence in the coach was so uncomfortable now. Cedric watched Sofia, who was now staring emotionlessly out the window, her sad ocean blue eyes glazed over and not even acknowledging his presence. She looked so drained, like a part of her light had been extracted from her.

He now knew how Sofia would react to any loved one's death. Given her reaction to Erine, whom she didn't even know, he dreaded the day someone close to her passed. Granted, it likely wouldn't be in such a gruesome way, but this had taken a piece of her that she'd never be able to recover. Part of that innocence he loved about her had died in that cult room an hour ago, and he hated the Tenebrous even more for it.

There was so much pain in the princess's eyes now. He feared that if anything happened to Nana and Tanya, or to any family member, her friends, Baileywick, Cordelia…him… This would be the end result. A hollow shell of a princess staring vacantly into space.

* * *

As the AutoCoach finally arrived in Enchancia, Cedric was startled when Sofia quickly bolted out the door, hurrying in the direction of his tower. "Sofia, wait!" It was the most expression or energy she'd shown in the last few hours, so he was very surprised by this new development. He immediately followed suit.

When he finally caught up to her, he flinched as Sofia slammed the tower door open, making the occupants of the room jump in alarm. Nana, Tanya, and Wormwood were settled on the worktable playing go fish, while Cordelia was sitting off to the side with a book in her hands. She'd dropped said book upon their arrival, though.

"Sofia, what's wrong?" Cordelia asked, seeing the wild look on her friend's face. She looked worse for wear and so completely drained. She glanced behind the girl toward Cedric, who shook his head. Getting the message, she grew quiet.

Nana gasped as Sofia quickly lifted her off the table and hugged her gently. She could feel her guardian shaking, and looking up she saw that Sofia was crying. Sofia never cried like this… Worried by this, she gently returned her hug. She also smiled when Tanya slid down from the table to the floor and hugged Sofia's legs, which Sofia responded to by leaning down a bit and placing one of her hands on the other girl's head.

Cedric walked toward the table and sighed as Wormwood flew up to his shoulder, giving his friend a curious stare.

"What's this all of a sudden?" he asked quietly, hoping not to disturb the girls.

The royal sorcerer shook his head before looking at his sister as well. "I'll explain later. And…you won't like it…at all."

Cordelia held a hand to her heart as Wormwood cleared his throat. They couldn't even begin to imagine what poor Sofia had gone through to get her to that state, and something told them they probably wouldn't want to know.

Sofia sat against the wall, pulling Tanya into her lap as Nana sat on her knee, both of the little ones watching her curiously. She sniffled before trying to wipe her tears away, laughing softly as Nana reached forward to do it herself. "Thanks, Nana. Girls… I know you don't know what happened, and for now I'm not going to tell you. But… I want you to know that I love you. Both of you."

Tanya smiled gently. "We know that… You would not have taken us in had you not loved us. We love you too." She looked back toward Cedric. "It is because of you two that I now really understand what love is."

Cedric smiled at her.

The white-haired girl glanced at Nana, who blinked her huge eyes up at her. "I am sure Nana feels the same. In fact, I know she does."

Nana grinned and nodded before staring at Sofia momentarily. She then smiled gently and held her hands to her heart before pressing them to her guardian's. She nodded once as Sofia stared at her silently.

"Oh, Nana…" The princess laughed in a watery tone as she held both of the girls tightly. "My girls…"

* * *

The next day, the partners went back to their daily routine in the tower, though Cedric was well aware that Sofia was still recovering from the trauma. If the bags under her eyes weren't a clue, he wasn't sure what was. The girls were with Corban, Angel, and Calista, playing games in the garden for now. He knew that Sofia would likely want to have some quiet time to collect her thoughts and really process everything that had happened.

He yelped in surprise as a package magically appeared on his worktable. He and Sofia exchanged glances before he detached a letter from the parcel. It was from Malango. He skimmed the letter as Sofia waited quietly. "Malango says that they've found Erine's parents and have arrested them. They're in their custody but are denying anything to do with…the situation."

Sofia scowled darkly. "Put me in a room with them and they'll be saying something entirely different." She clenched her hand tightly, her hand magic beginning to course through her, heating up her palm.

Cedric sighed and reached out, placing his own hand over hers. "That won't be necessary, my dear. According to the letter, since they're under the rule of a neighboring kingdom, they had to speak to the rulers and explain what had occurred with evidence from the Looking Back Glass. The parents were stripped of their rights, businesses, and titles and were sent to the dungeon. The household staff were let off since they were pressured and threatened into doing so, with their jobs at stake." He glanced back at the letter. "Unfortunately, they've not heard anything from her brothers. It appears the guilt-ridden steward explained that they'd left home and refused their rights to the household after hearing what had happened with Erine during the 'family getaway' façade. They took the few things they owned themselves and left, and no one has heard from them since."

She sighed, opening her hand and holding his instead. "I can't say I blame them. That's horrible to hear that…your own parents had a hand in abandoning your little sister to the elements. I wish I could say 'I can't imagine,' but…"

He nodded as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Malango also says that he plans to see if he can track them down and let them know the fate of their little sister. And next he mentioned the parcel here…" He nodded toward the package. "He says, 'I went out to search where the parents had left Erine and found something that you two might recognize.' And…that's it."

Sofia picked up the package and unwrapped it, her eyes widening in surprise. "It's the robe she was wrapped up in when the wolves came…" The robe, which actually belonged to Hobson, was covered with some dirt and looked old since it had been exposed to the natural elements the last several months, but Sofia didn't care. She held it to her face and hugged it, silently crying again and whispering Erine's name as Cedric gently hugged her to him, kissing the crown of her head and whispering words of comfort to her.

* * *

A few hours later, Cedric and Sofia stood under a tree inside Sofia's secret garden. Before them was a small tombstone and two lit candles on the side, and surrounding it were the most beautiful flowers: hydrangeas (Sofia's favorite) and baby's breath (to represent Erine's childhood and innocence). Her name was etched into the polished stone with a small quote: _Never forgotten and always loved_. Because even if she'd never really felt it from her parents, she did experience love with her brothers; and since her blood now coursed through Nana's veins, she also had the love of every single person who cared about the Strawbaby, especially Cedric and Sofia. And through Nana's existence, she would always be remembered.

Since Erine's body could never be recovered, the closest thing that they could use in her place would be Hobson's robe, which they'd buried as a placeholder for the little girl. Sofia reached out to Cedric and took his hand, offering him a calm but sad smile, sighing as he did the same.

They left the secret garden after blowing out the candles and headed off to join their girls again, along with Wormwood, who'd just returned from the Raven Haven. Ever since he'd heard the full story of what had occurred in the Conjurors Realm, Wormwood had been very protective of and affectionate toward Nana.

Sofia had even relented and explained everything to her family and Tanya the previous evening, which had been met with a mixed response of sadness, anger, disappointment, and everything in between. At this point, the past was settled, and they had to move on from it. To stay and ponder it would be detrimental to all involved, so they left it alone at last.

Cedric and Sofia exchanged gentle smiles after Nana and Tanya spotted them walking their way. The girls giggled and started running toward them, pouncing on their guardians and hugging them.

Cedric picked up Tanya and held her closely as Nana scrambled up to sit on his head, playfully tugging at his hair. He chuckled as Sofia took his arm and walked along with him, back to where Calista, Angel, and Corban were sitting.

They were going to enjoy their family bonding time with the girls now, and they'd continue moving forward. They owed it to themselves, but mostly they owed it to Erine, who would forever be embossed in their hearts and in the adorable form of sweet little Nana.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Epilogue—Ode to Erine


	7. Epilogue: Ode to Erine

Beyond the Looking Back Glass

Summary: Nana's origins have always been mysterious, but when Cedric and Sofia follow a lead from the Conjuror's Board, they discover the very disturbing background of the little girl whose blood now courses through the strawberry child's veins.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the OCs in this story. They belong to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Okay, wrap-up time. And there may be more to this than you see…someday. 😊 Hope you've enjoyed the story! Thanks, MJ2X, for making us all emotional with your premise! Haha.

* * *

Chapter 7: Epilogue—Ode to Erine

* * *

"Hey, Tim?" a guy in his late teens asked, a lock of his dark brown hair obscuring his green eyes as a gust of wind blew by.

"Yeah, Tarry?" the other teen responded, his eyes and hair the same shades as his brother's, though he was much taller and was probably in his early twenties now.

"Will we…?" He sighed. "Do you think we will ever see Erine again?"

Timothy frowned at this question and paused, sighing as he dropped some chopped wood on the side of their quaint little cabin near the woods. "I…honestly don't know, Tarrant." He then smiled encouragingly toward his younger brother. "But I'm not giving up hope. I think we _will _find our little sister. You just need to have hope."

Tarrant sat down on the grass, beginning to pick some tiny flowers. "But Tim… It's been almost a year now since we last saw her. I don't want to hold onto false hope forever." He glanced up at his brother. "She was left in a dangerous forest. But she wasn't there when we went looking for her later. I feel like we've failed as brothers, trying to protect her from our so-called _parents_." The last word he practically spit out, as if it were poison.

Timothy could only watch sadly as his younger brother attempted not to break down, but he could tell he was losing that battle. They missed their little sister so much, and they resented their parents for doing what they did. It had only made sense to them to leave the house before they also became the expendable offspring in their portentous lives. He looked off into the distance, observing the trees that just obscured the view of the Enchancian castle. "Hopefully… Someone out there can help us find her."

_Back at the Enchancian Castle…_

Nana looked up at the sky from where she sat under the shade of a tree while weaving some flower crowns in the garden. For a moment, she'd felt…something rather familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She'd been so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Tanya's gaze was fixated on her from nearby.

Something deep down told her that things were going to get really complicated in the near future, but all she could do was hope for the best. Finishing up her crown and placing it on her head, the little strawberry girl smiled.

After all, hope was one of the most important things in the world, and she wasn't about to let it go now.

The end


End file.
